


【DANS LA MAISON】〈II〉Le Rêve

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [2]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 篇名是夢境、幻想的意思。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【DANS LA MAISON】〈II〉Le Rêve

日子過得一長，他越覺櫻的春風滿面像副面具。

並非說她的笑容無半分真情，和他完全不同，櫻屬於表情多變、情感豐沛的類型，然而她大半情緒都掩藏在得宜的皮囊下，負面尤甚。

她對他說過最重的話，也不過是動手打人那次，後來自己安份下來便少有嚴重錯處，的確挑不出骨頭。這是最合理的原因，他卻認為他們共處的兩年間沒有萌生絲毫戳入她心裡深處的東西，更準確地說，是沒有能再闖入的途徑。

彷彿被什麼堵住了。

或許和從前她為安撫他道出的已故親人有關，但除卻那個雨夜，櫻再未提及，她既不願說，他便也不問，只是好奇的種子種在心底過長時間，總有抑制不住發芽的時候。

大概是從前些天晚上櫻同那個男人少有的齟齬開始。

自他搬進來，這還是第一次聽他們爭吵，說是爭吵也不完全正確，只是激烈些的溝通，且僅止於櫻單方面對話，男人不知想法如何，其堅決的態度極可能是站在她想法的對立面。

他藏在牆後，示意朝這兒走來的栗原噤聲。客廳裡的音量刻意壓低，因此他聽得頗費力氣，站了半個鐘頭勉強梳理出重點——櫻希望待在兒童心理診所的時間再長些。

約莫一年前起，櫻每月會擇一日到她作為創辦人的心理診所，整天為孩子做諮商輔導，早晚由她丈夫接送。大多數唯有這天，她能呼吸到宅子以外的空氣。不成比例的工作時長固然奇怪，更令他疑惑的是，櫻原在大醫院任職，他竟沒見她踏足醫院過。

「診所若有需要，你能在郵件上幫助他們。」最後男人拋下這句話，便頭也不回離去，他和栗原忙溜回一旁的廚房，又聽男人在走道上說，「你還有佐助。」

這話不著邊際，他想了幾天，仍不明所以。於是他把目標轉到鳴人身上。

「你說你要打聽什麼？！」鳴人顧不得還嚼著漢堡，異常激動地大喊，導致整層二樓的目光都往他們這桌聚集。

「我來之前，櫻發生過什麼事。」他往鳴人嘴裡塞了把薯條，不耐煩壓低聲線。

鳴人被薯條上的胡椒嗆得臉色漲紅，飛快拿起紅茶往口中灌下，甜鹹交雜的味道光想像就讓他嫌惡地皺起眉頭，鳴人緩和後大力拍了拍胸口，指著他大罵，「你還好意思皺眉！我這樣是誰害的？！」

「安靜點。」他慢條斯理喝了口美式咖啡，「你到底說不說？」

「這不是我說不說的問題......」鳴人尾音拉低，一副事態麻煩的表情，「可事關人家隱私......」

「所以才來找你。」他理所當然打斷，又覺威脅不夠，立即補上，「不說也可以，畢業考試前就不借你筆記複習了，我走了。」裝作起身抓住背包，下一秒鳴人果然買帳地拽緊他的衣袖，淚眼汪汪求他留下。

「也不是不能說......你最好不要在他們面前提起。」他乾脆答應下來，鳴人這才娓娓道出，「在收養你前，櫻醬懷孕過，我記得是個女孩子，我趴在她肚子上幾次，那小傢伙還隔著媽媽的肚皮踢了我幾下呢。後來不知怎的，大約兩個月櫻醬完全不見人影，佐助大叔也是，和留在這兒的栗原桑打聽也問不出什麼，雖然覺得不對勁，但宇智波集團家大業大，說不定是到別的別墅逍遙了。」

他往後推測，「櫻的孩子，那時沒有的麼？」

平時大而化之的鳴人露出他們認識以來最凝重的臉色，「嗯，櫻醬他們回來的時候，她的氣色很差，身體也變得比以前還瘦。後來好色仙人過去關心，才知道櫻醬剛下班就出了車禍。」

「這之後櫻的身體......」難再懷孕麼？他罕見地欲言又止，終是沒把後半段說出來，若真如此，對作為女人的櫻而言未免太殘忍了。

「其他的事我就不清楚了。」鳴人像是也沒了胃口，剩下一半的漢堡在托盤裡躺著，「我把我知道的都告訴你，你千萬別在他們面前提這事，尤其這已變成佐助大叔的地雷，櫻醬當時也消沉了好一陣子，直到你來了才好轉起來。」

兩人告別後，他思索著將這些線索串連。據兩年來的觀察，那個男人雖舉止清冷，對櫻卻是百依百順、相當在意的，甚至有時櫻過於溺愛自己，男人也會花些心思奪回妻子的注意，是常人眼中的恩愛夫妻，卻唯獨在那一夜專斷獨行，可想來他無法日夜窺伺他們，也許在他不知道的時候，他們已對此爭論過數次。

古怪的是，得到否定答案的櫻隔天仍像什麼都沒有發生過，至今日都未向丈夫據理力爭。她分明不是個任人拿捏的女人，竟安份待在家中兩年，難得出趟門還得經丈夫陪同。他不知這對夫妻做過怎樣的約定，唯一能推敲引發後續的導火線，確是那場痛失孩子的意外。

他之於櫻又是什麼樣的存在？是替代已逝女兒的慰藉，抑是使她困在方寸之地的理由？

回來後他如常先到書房去，櫻已在躺椅上睡去，沒有起身迎接他。他悄聲走近，盯著她隨鼻息顫動的睫毛，顯得分外怯憐憐，忍不住拿起懸在椅背上的毛毯替她蓋上，即便暖氣足夠暖和，順帶小心翼翼抽出她隨手擱在腹上的書，生怕折到內頁。

忽地窗前鳥籠晃了下，裡頭的雲雀振著翅膀跳上跳下，流出點動聽的鳴囀，這是櫻去年生日時男人送她的禮物，她細心呵護如珍寶。

算來這個時間點該添些飼料了，他不打算打擾櫻休息，便自己做完了。這只雲雀向他啼了幾聲後開始大快朵頤，他則靜靜看著，沒來由感覺似曾相識。

後來他才發現，鳥籠不過是這棟建築的縮影，櫻和鎖於籠中的雲雀，何其相似。

畢業典禮那天天氣極好，櫻著正裝前來參與，陪同過來的男人站在角落用電話談著生意，視線不時追隨妻子的身影，本人渾然不知，一股勁地拉著他的手說話。

「你剛來的時候，個子還這麼小。」櫻大略比了比胸口的位置，鳴人在一旁竊笑點頭，被他瞪了回去，沒在意他們的暗濤洶湧，她繼續感慨道，「現在身高都越過我了，佐助君長大了呢。」

說實話，他不喜歡她以監護人或母親的角色自居，更討厭像對待心理診所那些孩子們那樣被她鼓勵自身的成長。區隔彼此的鴻溝愈拓愈寬，讓他感覺很差。

男人頻頻投射的目光亦讓人煩躁，他打發走鳴人，尋了個間隙將櫻拉到別處，那是個隱密的地方，甚至還立著禁止進入的告示，所以鮮少有人曉得，當他需要思考空間時常到此地，今日則幫助他迴避了吵雜的人群和緊追不捨的男人。

「這是佐助君的秘密基地麼？」從前櫻也是木葉中學的，所以她知道此地在意料之內，反倒櫻十分驚訝，「我以前也把這裡當秘密基地呢！」

他們席地而坐，她告訴他此地從她入學便已閒置，許是為防止學生在此多生事端，便立了告示，學校也極少巡視這裡。

「那時對佐助君的喜歡成天掛在嘴邊，被他嫌棄後就只敢來這裡發洩情緒了。」櫻說起難堪的往事也落落大方，因為關於她的丈夫，「事實證明好好發洩一下情緒能讓思路清晰不少啊，後來歷經兩次告白失敗，來這裡哭完吼完後，很快又能振作起來，繼續努力讓自己越來越好，最後阿，抱得美男歸！」

「恭喜你。」

「聽起來一點都不像恭喜人的語氣。」櫻輕笑著捶了下他的肩膀，「佐助君，接下來要進木葉中學的高中部了，對未來有什麼想法麼？」

在他決意直升高中並將同意書交給櫻簽章時，她也問過自己抱持什麼樣的想法。那時她提及自己成績優秀，要進入菁英學校不是難事，更不必擔心學費，被他直接回絕。

他反問櫻為何她和那個男人選擇花六年光陰栽在木葉中學裡。

「我父母希望我獲得更好的資源，送我來大城市唸書，我想讓家裡減輕負擔，所以待在能提供我免額學費的木葉中學。」她毫不敷衍，「至於老公，你也知道，他是需要繼承集團的人，往後的路是為了集團的未來而行，選擇並不自由，因此趁被送出國前，他先掌握對中學的發球權，拒絕父母安排的學校，堅持當個普通學生，秉持著這樣的執念選擇這裡，很帥氣吧！」末了她還不忘誇句自家丈夫。

這回他不若上次迴避掉話題，正面回應，「醫學院。」

若說留在木葉中學是為待在她身邊，以與她相同的志向為目標則是為拉近他們之間的距離。

「佐助君成績優秀，沒問題的。」她的語調沒有過多高低起伏，像碗溫水，不刺激不燙口，「書房裡的書想看就看，不必跟我說，選擇科系前先對要學的事物有個底，目標會更明確。」

「知道了。」

「從前看你包紮很熟練，也許你有從事醫療的天賦喔。」櫻總是變著花樣鼓勵他，有時難免過於異想天開，他卻不反感。

他偶爾還會好心情地回堵，「以前都自己來，習慣了。」倒不是真覺得自己悲慘，僅是想看看她慌張的反應，然後她整張臉會寫滿歉意，直到他回了句「沒什麼」，才逐漸消退。

「說真的，佐助君，和你相處特別自在！」櫻滿足地在他旁邊伸了個懶腰，還特別強調，「不是因為你長得像老公喔，只因為是你。」

他不自覺笑了下，頗有自知之明，「我知道。」

傍晚餐桌上格外安靜，通常是和這個男人有關，雖不喜形於色，男人的心情卻容易捉摸，只需看櫻是不是敞開話匣子便可知。他索然無味吃著烤魚，慢吞吞地挑著刺，和坐在對面的栗原對上眼，兩人心照不宣低下臉。

「佐助君就要讀高中了，老公不對他說些什麼嗎？」櫻放下木筷，直視男人坐下後就沒有停在她身上的黑眸。

男人細嚼慢嚥，夾著剃淨魚刺的肉片的手勢也很優雅，他得承認，這傢伙連吃飯都能散發出大家風範。拿起餐巾紙拭去唇上不明顯的油漬後，男人半晌方道，「要進醫學院，不是在中學成績優秀就可以了。就算考上，並非人人都能畢業。」

他不著痕跡掃了眼櫻的臉色，不大好看，想來下午的對話她並沒有告知丈夫。

從那處隱蔽的地方回來後，男人還站在原地，看見他們便向前來，沒有因他們突然的消失多問什麼。想不到男人早將他們的行蹤掌握在手中，如此說來，今晚緊繃的氣氛在於櫻，而非這個男人。

可能櫻早已察覺丈夫的舉動。

椅腳拖在地上發出難聽的噪音，男人獨自離席，櫻盯著男人離去的方向一會，視線轉回飯桌上，深吸口氣，才重新拿起筷子，不再多言。

他不太放心，在櫻離開餐桌後跟上樓去，她衣著單薄，拉開落地窗走出書房的陽台，任晚風拂亂她為典禮特意編的髮型。體感與白天溫差頗大，他未踏入書房都感到一陣寒意，遑論站在風口的櫻。

不敢隨意進主臥，他跑回自己的房間，從衣櫃裡拿出件厚實的夾克想讓她暖和些，重回書房時男人卻提前一步，替櫻披上她常穿的針織外套，她像是發洩情緒般將外套抖到地上，男人包容她的小性子，蹲下撿起再披到她肩上。

兩人來來回回重複這些動作多次，最後男人索性環住妻子的肩往懷中一帶，他僵在原處，看著這對男女背對著他擁吻在一起。

吻與吻的間隙中，櫻喘著氣稍微推開丈夫，他按她的口型和隨風送來的聲音，聽她說道，「我今天不想。」

然而喘息很快再響起，同在風口吹風的雲雀因刺骨冷意瑟瑟發抖，吐出哀鳴，蓋住他們口舌交纏的吞吐聲。他的臉頰隨之滾燙起來，回過神前，雙腳已帶他回到自己房裡。

夾克啪的一聲被他扔在地上。

這天鳴人神秘兮兮邀了一干死黨到家中，他自然也在受邀之列，一群男孩子圍在房間裡的液晶螢幕前，周邊散著剛開封的零食、飲料和各自的外套，讓本就不怎麼整潔的環境看起來更散漫。

「猜猜怎麼著，好色仙人慶祝我期中考試全部科目及格，送了我這些。」鳴人挑著眉站在他們中間，亮出幾個沒有封面、不知名的光碟片，賊笑，「他讓我找你們來一起觀摩，說以後我們都用得到。」

「專寫成人小說的大叔送的片子，用膝蓋想也知道是什麼。」鹿丸慵懶地打了個呵欠，像隻趴在門前曬太陽的老狗，「別浪費大家時間了，直接播吧。」

「我先走了。」他不願淌這渾水，不如回去向櫻請教看了解答還不懂的習題更有意義些。

鳴人聞言衝至門口擋住他的去路，埋怨道，「你到底是不是我兄弟？！升上高中後你成天只知道唸書唸書，多久沒和大家聚在一塊玩了。再說，我賭你跟我一樣還沒看過這種東西。」

「不會吧鳴人，你都不在網上找資源麼？！」和丁次分著薯片的牙難以置信問道，「真是純情啊小鳴人，難怪自來也大叔要準備這些送你，否則交了女友連接吻都不知道怎麼開頭吧！」

「牙！你別本末倒置！現在要逃走的可是佐助阿！」鳴人氣呼呼指著他，爾後露出不懷好意的眼色，「還是小佐助不敢看呀？不要緊和我們坦白就讓你走，回去讓櫻醬治癒一下純潔的你。」

已掛上手臂的背包被他倏地甩回地上，明知是激將還是腦子一熱入了套路，只能說作為男人不能在這方面被小看，「不就是看兩個人做那種事，有何不敢？」

其他人跟著起哄，特意讓了中間的位子給他和鳴人，算是初體驗的特權。鳴人把片子送入光碟機前，先緊張地吞了吞口水，才戰戰兢兢按下按鈕。

昏暗的房間裡僅能看清螢幕的光源，開頭沒什麼鋪陳直接切入正題，兩位主角邊解開扣子、口中邊激烈交戰，他喉結滾動，莫名口乾舌燥，眼裡突然撞入那個男人和櫻在陽台上身子親暱交纏的姿勢，隨著畫面逐漸清晰，片中男女竟成了他們的模樣。

鼻尖磨著她的皮膚，唇如細雨紛紛落在白皙的頸項、胸口，一路向下，經過了小巧的肚臍打轉，最終停在最私密的禁地。櫻纖長平滑的雙腿被男人架在肩上，那處被男人粗糙的指腹蜻蜓點水滑過，隨後撐開。

手指滑進她裡面，溢出點透明的液體，淺淺進出一陣，男人把唇覆上去，刺激得她拱起身，曲起的腿勾緊男人線條緊實的背，男人指腹順勢朝裡面探得更深。

在過去無數個夜晚，櫻就是這樣躺在那個男人身下麼？

急促的喘息間突然竄出聲高亢的呻吟，拉回他的出神。男人跨間貼上櫻的大腿根處，那東西代替手指闢開幽徑，她微側著頭，濕潤的眼望向他所在的方向，汗水和淚水縱橫在潮紅的臉頰，擰著眉的樣子既讓人憐愛，亦讓人想更用力佔有她。

男人隨同櫻轉過頭來，他一驚，對方的長相變得更稚嫩，和自己一個模子印出來似的。他看著這個陌生又熟悉的自己勾起蔑視的弧度，強迫櫻接納他極具侵略性的翻攪。

他搶過鳴人手中的遙控器，在所有人未反應過來前關上螢幕，看得正起勁的眾人不明所以，紛紛盯著他，他頓覺方才的畫面要被他們的目光挖掘出來，臉上燙得厲害。

「佐助！你這傢伙搞什麼鬼？！」

油然而生的羞恥感佔滿所有思緒，他再顧不上其他，抓著背包奪門而出。

沖了許久的冷水讓自己冷靜下來，他兩手撐著洗手台，服貼在額前的濕髮順著他垂下頭的動作滴下水珠，迴盪在蒸氣繚繞的浴室裡。挺直背脊直視鏡子裡和那個男人神似的長相，他呼出的氣息形成薄霧沾在鏡面，掩去一部分的五官，更分不清楚是哪一個。

煩躁地背過身，他握拳打上鋪滿磁磚的牆。

未擦乾身體就換上衣服，推門出來時櫻抱著疊毛巾預備進來，「你難得下午就洗澡呢。」她拿條毛巾蓋在他頭頂，隔著毛巾他能感覺她指尖游移，「不擦乾會著涼的。」

有股熱流猝地匯集到下腹，他不知所措，別過臉去拍開她的手。

半夜醒來時，他摸上汗涔涔的額頭，溫度比手心高些，顯然發了低燒。兩年來豐衣足食讓他底子強健不少，加上櫻的悉心調理，他幾乎不大生病。

踢開被子下床，他撐著微暈的頭頂下樓找退燒藥。扶著欄杆保持平衡，走到一半便瞥見客廳裡的粉色身影，想起下午無端的脾氣害她剛洗乾淨的毛巾盡數落地，他不禁無地自容，進也不是，退也不是。

櫻端坐著，一個黑影籠上頂端，罩住她整個人。他蹲坐在台階上，藉客廳微弱的光亮觀察，男人緩緩抬手，將一個小塑膠盒拋到她腿間，他常見櫻拿著這盒子取出藥丸，問她也只說過裝的是保健藥品。眯起眼揣測男人的口型過於吃力，他終究選擇如上次藏在門外地窺探。

「老實交代，」男人的口吻緊迫相逼，身段卻從容以對，「什麼時候開始吃這種東西？」

「記不清了。」櫻曲起纖臂倚在刺繡精細的抱枕上，精神懶怠，「一年？兩年？總之次數變回從前那樣開始。」

男人如釘死在地般一動不動，「這就是你想要的？」

「我能要的不多了。」她低低笑了，不像是挖苦或諷刺，「這對你我都好。」

「如你所願。」男人從不會試圖說服他人，在商場上如魚得水太久，從來是被應承的對象，或許只有遇上櫻的時候，男人才明白何為妥協。

還沒來得及閃躲，男人已看見他的存在，對方沒心思與他糾纏，可打量他的眼神像隻空頭禿鷹，盤旋於上方，等待他何時筋疲力盡，在他面前大啖屬於自身的獵物，告訴他如何美味，再找個時機攻擊他的要害、被大口分解。

他本無資格和這個男人競爭什麼。

唯一能做的，不過是櫻在客廳靜靜待到隔天早上，他坐在牆外陪著她罷了。

昨日反常的行為櫻依舊沒放在心上，一如既往和善地向他道了早安，早餐也是親手做的，反倒是他沒有回應。他寧可她罵自己幾句，把他當作一個發洩出口也好，同時他也比任何人都要明白，櫻從不把私人恩怨轉移到無關的人身上，譬如她即便對丈夫疏離，仍待他親切如初，亦間接讓他知道，在她的認知裡，他只是個孩子，需要耐心哄著，還用不著背上重擔。

她教他接受他人的幫助，做不到的卻是她自己。

成天無心上課，他隨意翻著早已預習過的章節，眼前閃過櫻為自己解題時在練習簿上移動的手、因說話一張一闔的柔軟唇瓣，他一下紅了耳根，大力關上書本，還引得老師側目關心幾句，全班跟著哄堂大笑。

下課時一位女同學來問他習題，解答完又繼續攀著他閒談。他其實沒注意她說什麼，剛才滑過他課本的手生動伴隨話題揮著，紅潤的嘴唇也不停張張闔闔，他專注盯了良久，卻和櫻的感覺完全不一樣。

好不容易捱到放學，他離開前被那位同學擋住，她邀請他一道走，扭捏作態得讓他反射性感到厭惡，僅丟下一句話，「借過。」她眼眶立時蓄起淚水，摀著臉跑開，另外兩、三個女生從他身後追上去。

印象裡眼淚這種東西，從沒有在櫻眼裡出現過，但她翠綠的眸子若覆上層水霧，再滴下水來的樣子必然很美。

今天櫻同樣在躺椅上小憩，他把書包擱在書桌上，檢查雲雀有無飼料後，在小凳子上坐著。暑氣到接近黃昏仍未消散分毫，落地窗大開著，吹不進半點風，櫻套了件無袖的棉質洋裝，額際綴著汗珠，他抽了張紙巾，低下身子，如對待易碎的瓷器蜻蜓點水般拭去。

初見時剛過肩的粉髮如今已至及腰長度，被她悉心保養的柔順光澤襯得她氣質分外婉約。拉近間距能看見平常忽略的細節，她肌膚的紋理、細小得近乎看不到的汗毛、唇上濕潤的界線，一覽無遺。他如此赤裸地觀察著櫻，縱然她沒有看著他，已足夠令人羞躁，哪怕僅止於表面，他終是更了解她一些了。

「肯理我了麼？」櫻還閉著眼，輕聲道，「你再不理我，我可真找不到說話的人了。」

他僵著動作，慢慢收回手，「不是不理你，但......我很抱歉。」

「我似乎只有原諒你的選項呢。」她睜開惺忪的睡眼，戲謔笑著。他忙澄清，「你可以不原諒，沒有人能強迫你。」

或許是他的窘迫看起來傻，櫻的眼底擴進了笑意，「謝謝你，佐助君。」

然後他不自覺也被感染。

日復一日，櫻與他親近不少，他能明顯感受到。

餐桌上同他談天的頻率更高，會拜託他進主臥幫她找東西，彼此獨處時提到更多自己不知道的事，甚至是夫妻間曾有的對話，雖說仍偏正向的話題，已是不小的突破。

「你千萬不要因為老公之前的話否定自己。」在他做完一整個章節且全部答對後，櫻替男人平反道，「還記得升高中前我問你要不要考慮更好的高中吧，其實這是老公的意思，他很樂意栽培你的，後來你選擇直升，他也尊重你的選擇。他這個人，就是嘴巴壞了點，但確實是個好人。」

原想默不做聲，可到頭來依然忍不住，「說的像我把他定義成了壞人。」

「還不是你們倆最近氣氛很奇怪嘛。」櫻闔上他的書本，認真談道，「我想著你們平常沒怎麼交集，老公只對你說過那次重話，還是他又對你說過什麼？若不開心別悶著不說。」

他面色如常搖搖頭。沒有破綻地說謊，對他不算難事。

當晚躺在床上，肩胛骨的位置還隱隱作痛，不耐煩啐了口，他坐起身靠在牆上，因月光形成的影子像極了男人前日靠近他時自上落下的陰影，還來不及做出防衛動作，他的背已撞上硬實的牆面，眼尖瞥見往腹部揮來的拳頭，他一手抵著牆避免身子因撞擊力道發出響聲，另一手勉強擋住攻擊。

僵持一陣後對方仍舊得逞，但比起本來的威力，傷害已小了許多。男人切地一聲，又一拳揮上頭部，他暫時使不出力，沿著粗糙的牆面滑下跌坐在草地上，手臂橫亙在他頭頂。

「你就只會以大欺小麼？」他不甘示弱抬頭，嘴角在剛剛角力中被牙齒擦破了皮。

「只是提醒你罷了。」男人收回手，他的指節因撞擊而泛紅，「你清楚為什麼。」

他冷哼一聲，「既然不高興睡著的妻子被其他人抱回床上，你何必晚歸？」

「我倒沒見過一個小孩送養母回房還守在床邊的。」男人神情冷峻，身後的黑夜將面色壓抑得陰沉下來，驀地拽著他的衣領將他提起，「這裡，還想碰上她的？」碰觸過櫻無數次的指腹捏開他的嘴，拉扯得生疼。

皺著張臉掙脫開男人毫不尊重的舉動，他狠狠往一旁的草地吐了口唾沫，報復般反問，「我可不只一次抱她回房，你不好奇我都做了些什麼？」

「你沒有那種膽量。」男人將他再拉近些，怒極反笑，「你不也旁觀過我們做那種事？我不是沒在注意你。」

「門沒關好也要怪我麼？別笑死人了。」他腦子裡亂得纏成一團，一會出現雜訊一會又恢復清晰，櫻迷亂的眼神倒映在鏡前，男人環著她的腰貼近，似承受不住對方的力道，她身子虛軟地伏趴在梳妝台上，隨浪潮擺佈。

男人嗤笑道，「你可以選擇走開，但你沒有。」脖子被勒緊而缺氧的感覺更為明顯，卻不至於因此窒息，「連親吻也不敢，不過是個小鬼。」

「那是因為我不像你，總是漠視櫻的意願。」他直勾勾盯著男人，揚起藐視的譏笑，果然成功激怒對方，他旋即被甩回地上，後背再次受到衝擊。抹去唇上的腥甜，他笑得得意，「被我說中了？」

「收回你出格的舉動。」男人居高臨下俯視著他，「下次不會這麼輕易放過你。」

他其實不在乎這點皮肉傷，男人的脅迫也不痛不癢，可他就是看不過眼那傢伙以婚姻之名行束縛之實，此種絕對性的佔有只會讓櫻痛苦罷了。

仰頭直視天邊遠處的彎月漸漸西沉，未知它將因黑夜覆蓋而渺茫，抑是待到黎明時分的光亮將之掩住，無論哪一樣，都是沒有主導權的，如此被動的行徑，又怎會快樂？

比起對男人的嫉恨，他更在意的是櫻能真正找回快樂——能重新掌握自己的快樂。

鳴人闖了個禍，和一伙朋友潛入活體實驗室時撞倒一個小魚缸，雖然救回了魚，玻璃缸卻碎了滿地，他們迅速買了個相似的魚缸擺回原處，原以為能魚目混珠不被發現，鳴人卻收到郵件，要求到實驗室一趟。

「到底為什麼我得陪你去？」在走廊上遇見愁眉苦臉的鳴人，聽對方訴苦完便被拖著一同前去。

鳴人雙手合十苦苦哀求，「你們班的生物課不是給大蛇丸老師教的嗎？你成績那麼好，他看到你就能少注意我了。」

大蛇丸是木葉高中部各個年級間赫赫有名的老師，除了分不出性別和年齡的外貌，出的考題更是難以捉摸，簡直是普通學生的惡夢。正因如此，大蛇丸格外賞識在他手下「存活」的學生，常主動授予他們更深入些的知識。

他對鳴人一幫人的智商提出質疑，「在有攝影機的地方亂來，你還有腦子麼？」

「這我們可有經驗了！在上課時早就摸清了位子，一潛入立即把鏡頭全部蓋住。」鳴人歪了歪腦袋，「我也奇怪，就算入鏡也只會是跳窗進去的畫面，怎麼連打破魚缸這事兒老師都知道？」

聽來極可能是針孔攝影機，這點因面見大蛇丸而得到證實，「哎呀，佐助君真是優秀的學生，連推理都擅長呢。」接著幸災樂禍地看向躲在他身後大氣不敢呼一聲的鳴人，「非課堂允許時間偷跑進教室，可是闖空門的行徑；因玩樂打碎魚缸，是為毀壞公物；知情不報罪加一等。你說，你們幾個是要記過處份加上勞動服務，還是期末我單獨出份考卷給你們？」

「記過處份和勞動服務！」鳴人不假思索回答。

「嗯，那就決定再出一份考卷了。」大蛇丸如釋重負做了抉擇，「更能折磨你們的精神，能牢牢記住自己的過錯。」

「不！」鳴人拉扯著金燦燦的頭髮大吼，「老師我求你！放過我們兄弟幾個的命吧！」

「我也不是那種不通情達理的老師。」大蛇丸邪魅地舔了舔嘴邊，「這樣吧，如果佐助君能讓我進行課後輔導，你們就能選前一個處罰。」

「不需要。」他當即回絕，鳴人欲哭無淚地攀緊他的手臂，像緊抓著救命稻草，「求你了佐助！若你幫我這一次以後看多少片子我都負責供應！對了對了你不是想和櫻醬一樣當醫生嘛，多學些相關知識也不無小補......」他用手肘拉開兩人快緊貼在一起的距離，想快些離開，卻被鳴人像隻八爪章魚扒著不放。

「原來佐助君的監護人是之前學校裡優秀的春野櫻阿。」分明沒有說到他們的關係，大蛇丸卻知道得一清二楚，「她可是少數能答對我所有考卷的人哪，佐助君雖然也很聰明，但比起當年的春野櫻還是差了一點。」

這傢伙也認識櫻？

「既然以醫學院為目標，就像鳴人君說的，來我手下學習不無小補，別看我這樣，我也是待過醫院的，揚名國際的千手綱手醫師還是我老同學呢，雖然她長年在國外，有機會再幫你引薦吧。」大蛇丸把手環上他的肩，「說來春野櫻是綱手的得意門生，沒聽她提過？」

確是聽過一些，櫻說過幾樁和綱手的趣事，心理診所能順利辦成也是綱手動用人脈從中幫助。這傢伙，似乎知道不少櫻的事，「我同意。」語畢，鳴人的歡呼聲充斥著整間實驗室，「佐助你太棒太夠義氣了！你一定能考上醫學院！」

「我有個條件，」他清冷的嗓音直指大蛇丸，「我不想待太晚。」

大蛇丸輕捂著嘴，仍掩不住上揚的嘴角，「成交。」

最後訂下午休額外指導，他不願耽擱放學時間，自從上次和那個男人對峙完，但凡對方在家的時刻，除了飯桌上便再沒有機會和櫻相處。這也有困擾之處，有時剛吃完午飯便要看大蛇丸操作解剖，雖然噁心，還算能忍受。

比起從大蛇丸那裡學到東西，他對大蛇丸私自在公共場合安裝針孔攝影機的意圖更感興趣。對方得知後，笑得陰陽怪氣，「現在學生太聰明了，不多些防範措施怎麼約束得了學生的小動作？」

「就這樣？」

「佐助君居然喜歡聊這種事麼？打探老師的隱私可不是好學生該做的事。」大蛇丸口中說一套，表情倒是興致勃勃，「人總是會在沒有旁人看見的情況下做出平常不敢做的事，鳴人君若在我面前打破，他必會爽快認錯，怎會選擇偷梁換柱呢？」

他想起自己摟起櫻軟綿綿的身子，沐浴過的香味和她本身好聞的氣味一同撲鼻而來，將重量輕巧的櫻輕輕安置在床上，她粉嫩的唇瓣微開了口，睡得深沉，他掙扎一會，見身後沒有來人，便俯下身去......

「重點是被錄下的影像全是真實的，不會有任何造假，大概是所有人最誠實的時刻了，錄像擁有者還能反覆回味喜歡的片段，聽起來很棒吧。」大蛇丸雙手撐在桌上，意有所指，「怎麼，佐助君有想錄像的對象麼？」

「與你無關。」

是啊，他怎麼沒想過？

只要帶著櫻離開那個時刻被監督的牢籠外，她就能真正做回自己、重獲快樂了。

因入秋天氣轉涼不少，櫻套著件薄羊毛衫，在緊閉的落地窗前替她珍愛的雲雀添上水和飼料，雲雀專心啄食時她輕撫上牠淺褐色的羽毛，自得其樂笑著。

「你看起來很高興。」他停下筆，或者說他一開始就沒把心思放在課本上。

櫻仍逗著雲雀，漫不經心道，「佐助君說什麼呢，我有什麼好不高興的？」他站起身，「你就只想待在這裡？」她怔了怔，引導雲雀跳到她手背上，轉而看向窗外，避而不答。

「你寧願一直聽那個男人的話，困在這個宅子裡一生？」他走上前，腳步聲在落針可聞的房中格外響亮，差一步便能到她身後，此時聽她開口，「這不是你能管的事。」

「你因何成了現在的樣子，」話語間扣住她塵封的那一部分，行動並不急於步步緊逼，順著她的意思站在原地，「不正是你把我帶回來的原因麼。」

櫻推開落地窗，將雲雀放在雕花欄杆上，風吹起她寬鬆的衣料，從縫隙灌了進去，「無論你知道了些什麼，現在的結果也是我做的決定造成的，我沒有資格去責怪任何人。」

「放過別人，卻不放過自己？」那回替她找東西，意外在衣櫃第三層角落的底端看見避孕藥的空盒，且數量不少，「你不是不能，是不想。」

「現在的日子不好嗎？」她反問著他，又似是捫心自問，「佐助君，已經很好了，只要大家能和氣度日，何必抓著和你無關的事不放？」

握上欄杆的手因游走在雙方之間的雲雀而與她各執一方，「櫻，是你說，要有嘗試的勇氣。」

她垂下頸子，視線跟著朝自己靠攏的雲雀，「佐助君，你看牠，沒有被鎖進籠子，羽毛也完好無缺，可在外面這麼久了，牠卻沒有半點飛走的欲望。知道為什麼嗎？」邊把鬢髮勾至耳後，她自問自答，「被豢養得太久，便會失去野外求生的能力，到後來，連拍動翅膀飛出去都變成不可能的事了。」

「......這不是容易的事。」當年櫻曾撫平他心中夢魘的細語言猶在耳，重合成他的聲音，「所以才需要別人的幫助。」他向她伸出手。

「佐助君，我......」

「我會在你身邊。」他不慍不火打斷，無論她將說出什麼，他只是想告訴她這一句。

既干涉不了她最後如何抉擇，至少為她種下希望。

他稍微走近了些，朝上張開的掌心欲撫上她清瘦的側臉，此刻栗原的聲音從書房外傳來，櫻回過神瞬間握住他與臉緣差之毫釐的手腕，卻沒有甩開，不動聲色拉他回到椅子上，才讓栗原進門。

— À Suivre —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是夢境、幻想的意思。


End file.
